


Long Live The King

by KataChuu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dementia, F/F, Lion King (1994) References, This is a sadfic, WARNING: main characters have mental problems, like quite a few
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataChuu/pseuds/KataChuu
Summary: When Octavia dreams that night, she dreams of a summer cicada shouting at her, "Leave, leave, leave. You're ruining my life." It later crawls down her throat and dies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Major TW for character(s) having dementia, or something similar.

When Octavia wakes up her head is only slightly fuzzy. 

Her roomate, Raven, sits in the bed besides her's. A thin curtain sepperates them, and occasionally Octavia can see her shadow when the light hits the curtian perfectly. 

Raven never moves. She's always lying the same way, her pillows forcing her back upwards but her legs are flat, so she looks curved like a lower case 'r' on its side. Sometimes a doctor will come in and speak, and Raven will not say much. "Yes." "No." "Don't call Clarke." "I am in pain." 

"Octavia remembers a remarkable amount about Raven" says Octavia doctor to Raven's. "Perhaps we could do their therapy together?"

"Yes," replied the other doctor, "Perhaps then Raven will speak."

\----

Octavia is in a room. She does not know what the room is or why it is here. The couch she sits on is a dull, dark, ugly blue and it's leather feels warm against her skin.

"I hate the summer. The humid air makes my hair frizzy. " Says Octavia, thoughtfully. The women beside her startles, the leather couch groaning under her. Octavia narrows her eyes at the girl. With a reaction like that, she must enjoy summer. "Do you enjoy summer?"

"No." Says Raven shortly. 

"Why do you hate summer, Octavia?" Ask the braided haired woman in the chair across from her. Octavia thinks this is a dumb question because she already said the summer makes her hair frizzy

After staring blank eyed at the woman for a few moments, she concludes that "If you have to ask you must enjoy summer."

\----

When Octavia dreams that night, she dreams of a summer cicada shouting at her, "Leave, leave, leave. You're ruining my life." It later crawls down her throat and dies.

\----

Clarke comes to visit the next time she wakes up. Octavia does not remember her well, just that her hair is long like a big yellow lion's mane, and that they once had wild, kinky, unadulterated sex where Clarke handcuffed her to the bed and called her a warrior. 

She brings her girlfriend.

The girlfriend doesn't talk much, she mostly looks at Raven's figure through the curtian and frowns, her fingers twitching against the collar of her shirt, and the belt loops of her pants, and her long brown braided hair. 

Clarke hands her a flower. There's is only one, a rose, it's blood orange with little white speckles.

"Clara." She says. "I do not like orange."

Clara looks like she's going to cry.

\---- 

"Hello. I'm Indra, please enter this room." Says a woman with nice brades, escorting her into a room. She talks more, but Octavia doesn't listen because the more uselessness she fills her mind with the more likely she will forget the day.

The dark blue couch clashes with the orange wall paper and it makes octavia's eyes hurt.

A pretty brunette walks in. Her jacket is red and it looks much nicer than the ugly blood orange walls. Her eyes are brown and Octavia craves snickers.

"Do we have any snickers?"

Raven snickers. "Did you guys stick me with another loon?" But then she turns and looks at Octavia, and her eyes well up with tears.

Octavia wonders when she'll see this raven's face again. It is lovely, and beautiful. 

\----

A movie plays on the tv screen. The tv is always muted, except today it is not. A lion prances across the screen to another lion. A bird land by a larger lion's feet. "Zazu." Says Lexa to Jasper. "Take Nala home. I've got to teach my son a lesson."

Octavia bows in the grass. Lexa is strong and powerfull, comanding of attention. Octavia makes trouble and drags Raven in for the ride.

\----

"It's the circle of life." Lexa tells her later.

\----

When Clarke next visits, Octavia asks where the girlfriend is. Clarke tells her the experience was so traumatic she cried silently the whole ride home.

The girlfriend does not come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, everyone! This is the first fic I've ever published (but 100% not he first I've ever written haha).


End file.
